


A Brother's Love

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Ori does not learn to knit because he is sick or small.





	A Brother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly, prompt "Ori, learning to knit".

Ori does not learn to knit because he is sick or small (he is small, but sick is for elderly dwarves and those without warm houses. Dori never lets their home get cold, so Ori is rarely sick).

He learns to knit because Dori is stressed, and knitting is something he enjoys doing but feels guilty about when there is so much work to do. But Dori will do anything for his youngest brother.

So Ori takes everything he has learned from Nori, and he beams up at Dori one day with wide eyes. “Will you teach me how to knit?”

Dori agrees, and Ori gets to enjoy his oldest brother relaxing for a couple hours each week (and if he also learns how to make his own scarves from it, well, he’ll take that as his reward).


End file.
